Mech
by SyaoranFox
Summary: In a night of November, on a frost filled night, snow pelting from the sky was a place called the Mystic Ruins, and in these ruins was a particular hill, over grown with not so particular plants was a workshop...
1. Tenth's Night Fight

I wrote this story as a gift for my friend, Ranger for christmas. Hope you like it! .

---------------------

Chapter One: Tenth's Night Fight

In a night of November, on a frost filled night, snow pelting from the sky was a place called the Mystic Ruins, and in these ruins was a particular hill, over grown with not so particular plants was a workshop. In this workshop, on this night, was many, apon many machines and trinkets, all the each more interesting than the last. In the corner, away from the tools and parts was a small bed, and on this bed was a fox of the name of Tails. He lay there covered in a thick purple duna, a nightcap plopped on his head, covering his ears as he drempt on about his creations.  
Tails was a fox child of eight, but he had the mind of an elder, the hope of a priest and the heart of cupid. Tails was not a particularly strong fox, nor was he couragous but he was very kind, helping any soul whom needed it, even his enemys at times! Tails was special in a anyother way tho, he had, unlike most foxes, grown an extra tail, thus giving him the nickname, Tails. Tails was friends with many great animals and people, but his best friend of all time was Sonic the hedgehog, Sonic was like an idol to Tails, inspiring him to make machines like the Tornado X or the Fake Chaos Emerald. Tails wanted to be just like Sonic, courageous and strong.

Along the road, beside the hill with the home, sped along a blue blur. This blur went faster than anyone could imagine, getting to the door of our fox in secounds. When it stopped infront of the door, it was now clearly seen as Sonic, his forehead covered in sweat. He banged fast and hard on the door, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"TAILS! TAILS! HELP ME! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Tails sat up, his eyes wide. He turned to the door and threw his duna aside, jumping to his feet and running to the door, he unlocked it and opened it with curiousity to wounder why Sonic would need him up.  
"Sonic..do you know what hou-" Tails couldnt finish his scentence, since he became descracted to what happened to his blue friend. A green glowing string became inwrapped around him, trapping him in it and not alowing him to use his super speed. Sonic hit the ground hard, sending up abit of dust. The string went from the poor hedgehog to a man dressed like a G.U.N soldier. He smiled evily as he pulled the hedgehog towards himself, a weak noise coming from Sonic.  
"Ppplleeeaaasee..h..heeelllp..." Tails' eyes went wide and he ran into his home, closing his door and locking it in one swift motion. Tails was in a panic, his eyes darting here and there. There were bangs on the door, a man yelling as it was hit.  
"Open up! This is G.U.N!" Tails squeeked and reached for the nearest thing, a dart gun he had constucted for long distance play. The G.U.N agent outside shot open the locked and pushed the door open, Tails then paniced and fired it at the man. The small dart went through the man's head, slaying him. Clearly Tails had used too tight a spring in it. Tails' eyes began to tear, he had just killed a man, a living thing. He threw it aside and ran back to the Tornado X, jumping into it. He needed to run, he needed to go somewhere. Tails pressed a button in his plane, causing his wall to move to the side, showing a run way. Tails fired up the engines and began to move out into the open, he looked into the sky, seeing hundreds of G.U.N bettles and carriers. Tails then looked to the right of himself, onto the plato infront of his home, there was a G.U.N Mech, one installed with rocket launchers. Tails told himself he had better chances on the ground than in the air. He pulled a leaver and his plane turned into his infamous Tornado Walker. He aimed up with his red lazer and fired out several rockets, all of them slambing into the mech and making it explode into a thousand peices. Tails smiled but it disapeared as two more mechs landed where the first had been, this time they were machine gun mechs. Then imidiatly fired on Tails, forcing him to think fast. Tails got his walker to jump into the air, the rocket feet activating to make him hover, he locked onto the two offenders and blew them up with a volley of flying missles. Tails landed, making his walker run down his towards the jungle. He looked in his rear veiw screen, it showed he was being persued by men in jeeps and some beetles. Tails was almost through the doorway to safety when the blue walker was jolted forward, the green rope tied around one of his legs. The front of the machine was burried into the ground, making Tails fly from his coctpit.  
"Haha! We got him now boys!" Said one of the men, the jeep coming to a hult infront of the fallen walker. The men jumped out of the vehicle and ran at the grazed fox. The man with the rope undid it from the leg of the walker and went after Tails aswell. Tails shook his head and looked back at the G.U.N men. He gasped and got up, running into the passageway to the forest. He saw the clif and laddr ahead. Tails shut his eyes and lept off the cliff, his tails spinning around together, alowing him to fly over the tree tops.  
Tails was releived, it would take them hours to follow him, but sudenly he snaged forward, the green rope tied around his tails, becoming entangled by their movements. Tails swung backwards, heading for the cliff below the ledge he had left. He shut his eyes tight and tried his best to move his tails, but they wouldnt move, they wouldnt budge. He opened his eyes as they began to tear, but too late. He slambed into the wall, making his head bleed and knocking him unconcious.

Tails landed on the cold floor of a large metal cage robot, used for the transport of prisoners and such. Amongst the captured fox was Sonic the blue speed demon, Cream the ever loveable rabbit, Amy, who was clearly in a state of destress, a black eye and a cut across her face. There was an asortment of other animals along with our heroes. Tails was still unconcious, Cream looked at him and crawled over slowly, petting Tails' head, she got no responce.  
"Why are they doing this Sonic?" Asked Amy through a sob, moving closer to her hero.  
"I dont know Amy...i just dont know..." Said Sonic, his voice laddened with sadness and depression. His eyes half shut, an arm around the pink hedgehog. Amy weeped slightly into his arm as the robbot moved on to take them to their new home, a secret base for research prodjects. This all happened on a horible night, a night in the tenth month of the year, November.


	2. Unit Two

Chapter 2: Unit Two

Time flew by fast, fast like a bullet, fast like a jet. Days were not thought of as they past, making the creatures from the world above confused and dazed. The things they did to them in the lab were unspeakable, unmentionable and undescribable. Many were changed, many more were cut up, and the last few were implanted with devices and liquids. G.U.N were following orders of a new comander, Sirhc. This leader was mysterious even to his highest captains, he just seemed to become comander out of no where with no warning. This was indeed a new low for the humans.

In one particular lab, on one of the lowest floors was a chemical inducement facility. Inside the core of this place was a tube, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. The tube was filled with a liquid, giving it a green glow. There was a siloette of a creature inside, floating with its arms and legs streched out, cords attached to it head and going into the ceiling. Scientists ran this way and that as they busily worked on their prodject from the cyborgic lab on floor 12. There were giant super computers, two on each wall, every single one of them buzzing and beeping as they worked. Outside that room, through the only door out of it, was a big cage in the middle of the room, inside that cage was a large dragon, not a normal dragon, but one covered in orange fur. It was curled up, asleep in the middle of the cage that was its home.The dragon opened its eyes and looked up at a scientist who stood outside the bars with her blue eyes. The scientist held a gun like object with a needle insted of a barrel. The scientist nodded to a marrine who was on guard there to open the cage door, and he did so. The scientist took a step into the cage, this made the dragon lift her head slightly and hiss at the scientist.

Back inside the main lab, there was a slight problem. The mainframe had detected a slight glitch in the system and was now trying to program it out of itself. The scientist observing this was sitting in his chair lazily, yawning and scratching his head. His eyes went wide as he saw files begin to be taken over by this glitch turned virus. It took over one by one, getting faster and faster.  
"Virus! Virus!" He called out in a panic, typing like mad. The other scientists went to their consols and began to type to, to try and eradicate this problem. The virus was too fast for the technicians, it took over most of the systems then simply disapeared, the files coming back to normal. The scientist who had called the alarm blinked at his screen and was smacked on the back of the head by a colliuge who had thought it to be a trick. Inside the tube, the creature stirred, inside its mine a woman's voice called out to it.  
"If you want out, let me help you!" She called over and over, echoing in the darkness that was the creatures head.  
"Let me in! Let me take control!" She exclaimed in a stressed way. It gave in and let whom or what ever it was in. The lights went red on the outside of the tube, a siren going off. All the consol screens went black except for a fox insigna and the words. 'T version 2.2 release' A computerised voice said it every few secounds or so. The thing inside the captual gave of some bubbles, making them pop on the surface of the liquid on the top of the captual. The screens then changed as the creature in the tube began to thrash about. On the screen was scematics for prodject T version 1.0 and the words in white 'Torque it up boys'.  
The scientist who was about to give the dragon a needle, turned quickly to see the sirens, he then dropped it and ran into the lab, followed by several marines and G.U.N fighters, sealing the door behind them with very strong metal doors. The dragon blinked and stood crouching low in curiousity on what was going on. It then jumped as a large explosion went off inside the room, many defining gunshots followed, following that was the yells and screams of people, as if they were being skinned alive. The dragon made abit of a face at the noises heard with in the lab. Without warning there was another loud explosion and the door flew across the room and into the wall, dinting it sevearly. When the smoke cleared from it, it was shown that it was Tails, but he was changed sevearly. Most of his left side was replaced with a mechanical mayhem of wires and gears, covered with a plating of slick steel. Tails' left side of his head was curved and shiney, all for the exception of his ear and eye. His eye was a circlular like object sticking a little out of his head, the middle of it was all red and glowing. His ear was no long the soft shelled out listener that it was, it was now a metalic triangular prism, complelty solid in all its chunkyness. Tails' neck was still organic, but it had some sticking on it as if they had scouted ahead to check what they had to change. onto his left shoulder it went all metal once again, his shoulder sticking out like it was padded. His arm went on all metal up to his joint, where it had some strips of fur, where the metal was melted into his skin and fur, down, down further it went to the end of it where his hand was missing but the tip smoked as if it had be used to shoot. His left stomach area was plated with small metal squares and this went up to the top of his chest, leaving his fur on his right side to stick to his body, from the green liquid. The dragon looked at him with amazed eyes, moving close to the bars to get a better look at this amazing beast..or machine, which ever he was. The blast doors into the hallway opened and a marine ran in, gun raised and at the read. Tails lifted his mechanical arm and aimed it, a red lazer came from a small tube on the top of it. Tails fire out a large firey orb that flew ahead like a bullet, exploding on impact of the soldier's head. The marine fell to the floor, his head missing and his shoulders burn crisp. Tails pointed the end of his arm into the air and his hand came out of it, it was also made of metal.  
The changed fox looked at the dragon, his robotic eye rotating around and then back again. He walked up to the cage slowly, his left leg clanking on the ground on each step. Tails stopped at the door to the cage and looked it up and down.  
"Want out?" His voice was robotic and changed, more mature than before.  
"Um..y..yes..i would like to..get out.." Said the dragon slowly, almost scared, from the tone of the voice it was clearly a female. Tails smiled at her and the end of his fingure went into itself, putting it to the hindges of the cage door.  
"My name is Haru, pleased to make your aquantance."  
--------

--------

--------

--------

Just to let you readers know, the last sentence wasnt a typing error. DOOO DEEE DOOO.


End file.
